


Meeting the Mystery

by surefireshore



Series: SurefireShore's Writuary 2020 [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, First Meetings, Other, Revolutionaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22262593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surefireshore/pseuds/surefireshore
Summary: Writuary Day 12: SimperA continuation of Crumpled, a story of covert meetings and revolution.In which our protagonist gets a name and meets the person behind the movement.
Series: SurefireShore's Writuary 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589320
Collections: Writuary 2020





	Meeting the Mystery

**Author's Note:**

> (i definitely wrote this on sunday and i also wrote something on saturday but that is never seeing the light of day. check out my writuary tag on tumblr @/surefireshore for yesterday's!)

The past hour and a half had dragged slower than any other event she had been to. Liz’s hands were shaking for some of it. She wanted to know who had written the note, who she was meeting. She had finally reached the right hour and was in the center of the library, waiting.

“I suppose you’re enjoying this more than mingling with simpering nobles?” came a voice from behind her. “You did not seem very interested in your dance partners.”

She did her best to keep her face impassive as she turned. “I had other things on my mind.”

**Author's Note:**

> i know more about what's going to happen next and you don't hahahahahah


End file.
